Helga, My Love
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: Arnold Shortman is madly in love with Helga Pataki. She's oblivious to the teasing he does to her. She's known Arnold for as long as she's known but never does she think he feels how he does towards her when she looks inside his closet. How will she react to the sudden discovery? Characters belong to Craige Bartlette. Story belongs to yours truly.


It's a Saturday morning and Arnold is in his room, looking at his phone. Staring at the usual; pictures of Helga Pataki. The one he's loved since the day she helped him on a crumy day, complimenting him on liking his little blue hat. Since that day, Arnold Shortman had been Madly in love with a certain tomboy-ish pigtailed blond.

"Oh Helga, I can't get enough of you. Why is it that you can't be mine?" he thought out loud as he touched the screen on his phone. Maybe he has yet to be with her since he teases her more than one would like. "Can it be? That one so beautiful as you has yet to feel ones touch? Is this why you despise my teasing ways towards you my love?" he questioned himself. He sits up from his bed and walks to his closet and opens the door only to reveal a statue of Helga herself. Arnold goes towards the statue and gives it a kiss where lips would lay.

"Arnold! You have a friend here!" His grandpa called out. Arnold gasped and quickly closed the closet door, so that his guest does not see what he holds inside it. With his back against his closet door, he gives a smirk.

"Helga G. Pataki. I will figure you out. Just you wait." He stood up and started making his way to his guest. If you have yet to figure it out, miss pigtails herself was his guest of honor, since they need to get a project done for class. Arnold walks down the stairs and into the living room to see a young woman with loose pigtails hanging down on her shoulders. She was wearing a red t-shirt with some black denim shorts and black boots. Arnold was looking at her from top to bottom without her noticing. He could hardley contain his 17 year old thoughts. Helga looked up at Arnold and smiled, causing Arnold to skip a beat.

"Hey Arnaldo. Ready to get this over with?" she said as she stood up and grabbed her books. Arnold gave Helga a smirk and pointed his arm towards his room.

"Sure am. This way M'lady." Helga raised an eyebrow and punched Arnold on the shoulder.

"Stop that you doof." she said chuckling and making her way. Arnold chuckled himself as he followed behind. Helga opened the door to Arnold's room as she went in and Arnold closed it, putting his back against the door. Helga sat on the floor and got her things out. "Okay. So what we have to do is write a short paragraph and look up about the Vietnam War. Mostly describing the most important facts." she said. "I'm not one to care for my work but if I fail, Bob will be sure to give me an ear full." she laughed as she looked up at Arnold with a confused look. He was staring at her as if analyzing her every move. It made her a bit uncomfortable but she decided to not pay much attention to it. She's known Arnold for as long as she's known and although he tends to tease her a bit, she knows he's a good guy.

"Hey Helga, why don't we chill a bit before we start and watch a movie maybe?" Arnold said walking towards his movie collection, looking for options. Helga didn't seem to mind the suggestion but she really did want to get the work over with.

"Maybe next time. I'd prefer getting this out of the way." she admitted as she started looking down at her phone, looking for information on their project. She suddenly saw a hand cover her phone and gently set it down, her hands still having a hold of the phone. Arnold knelt right next to her.

"C'mon Helga. One movie won't hurt." He said in the most seductive voice he could manage, looking at her with eye's she's never noticed on him before. For a moment it had given her the slightest blush but she quickly pushed Arnold so that he wouldn't be able to notice it. "Ouch" Arnold said.

"W-what the hell football head! Why do you have to get so close?" she yelled moving back from him. Arnold got on his hands and knees as he made his way to her. She backed away every inch she could until there wasn't an inch left, hitting the wall. Arnold was giving her a smirk and a seductive look that made her blush at what he may be thinking. She closed her eye's and turned to the side, leaving her neck wide open. She felt a breath on her neck that gave her some unexplained chills and then... Nothing. A moment of silence passed so she peeked with one eye and saw Arnold sitting, legs crossed with his hands on his feet. He had that devilish smirk of his and an eyebrow up. He started to chuckle when he saw Helga look at him dumbfounded. He had a hand on his knee for support, other hand on the floor to get up and stretched his hand down to Helga.

"I love teasing you Helga but I wouldn't do something you don't like." he showed a smug look as Helga showed a blush on her cheeks. She regained herself and shook her head. She stood herself up and punched Arnold harder than usual on his shoulder, getting a hsssss from Arnold as he touched his shoulder in pain. Even if it was a slight blush that Arnold noticed, he hopes it becomes the start of something more interesting. Helga crossed her arms as she sat down on the couch. Still having a slight blush she lifted her index finger up.

"One movie. Then we get this project over with." she said as she put one leg over the other. Arnold was surprised at her sudden change of heart. He raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his waist.

"Whhhaaattt? Did Helga Pataki change her mind?" he teased. She looked away.

"Well if you don't want to do either of them then I could just go home." she threatened. Arnold raised his arms up in surrender.

"Okay. Okay Helga. You win. Let's watch a movie." he said chuckling as he chose a movie and put it on. He sat next to Helga and they started watching it. Helga was hardly able to focus on the movie after Arnold's little stunt. He usually teases her but not like that. She felt a blush on her cheeks start to form. She decided to grab a blanket from Arnold's closet because she felt a chill on her legs and also so that Arnold didn't notice her blush. Arnold had said that he wouldn't do anything she wouldn't like but she was thinking if she really wouldn't have liked what he probably would have done. She thought as she made her way to the closet. Arnold was too entranced by the movie that he didn't notice until it was too late.

"Hey Arnaldo, I'm going to grab a blanket okay." she said opening the closet door.

"Okay Helga- WAIT! NO! DON'T!" He yelled but it wasn't fast enough. Helga was standing in front of Arnolds closet with the most confused look. Arnold ran to Helga, closing the closet door. He was blushing from ear to ear, not wanting to turn around and look at Helga. He had his head against the door. He decided to slowly turn around. His eye's widened when he saw that Helga was tomato red from ear to ear as well, still with a confused look. Arnold feeling a little nervous, he waved a hand in front of Helgas face. "H-Helga...?" he nervously said. Helga's expression looked a bit softer but still confused, with that blush still on.

"Was... That... M-me?" she asked pointing at the closet door. Arnold looked back and then gulped. He looked at Helga and nodded. She put her hands on her neck as she slid down to the floor on her knees. She didn't know what to think. She obviously knows now that Arnold has some sort of a thing for her but does she have a thing for him. She kept thinking. Arnold went down to her eye level and grabbed her cheeks, raising her head to look at him.

"Helga, are you alright?" he said. Still a blush on his face. This caused her to turn a shade redder as she broke from his touch and looked away.

"I-I need to sit down." she said as she stood up and sat on the couch. Arnold stood where he was as he looked at her with a worried look. She then looked at Arnold. "For how long?" she demanded. Arnold gave a confused look.

"Huh?" he didn't know what she ment.

"For how long have you... L-liked me?" she asked. This caused Arnold to get a deeper blush on his face. Sure, he loves teasing her but this was a secret he intented on taking to his grave. He would never think Helga would actually show interest in him. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Since the day you compliment my hat... " he said looking down shyly. Helga was in thought for a moment and then stood straight up from the couch.

"For that long!?." she yelled not being able to believe it. Arnold nodded, not looking at her. She didn't know how to take it. Arnold liked her since the day he met her. What is she to do? She suddenly felt Arnold's hands grab hers, she looked up only to meet his eyes. He had the most sincere eye's she has yet seen on him.

"Helga, I know I've always teased you more than you probably liked but I never did that out of ill intention. I really do... Like you. Heck. I love you but of course, I don't expect you to feel the same way at all. For all I know you probably despise me." he looked down with a sad look. "I just want you to know that I really do care for you. Might as well come clean since I was pretty much exposed." he said, still a sad expression but trying to fake a smile. Helga couldn't help but feel for him. She can't say she loved him. Thats too much but she doesn't hate him. She was thinking, earlier when he had her on the floor, she didn't hate it. She was somewhat disappointed when he stopped. Maybe that means something. She then gently grabbed his cheeks and had him face her. She smiled at him, blush still in place for both teens.

"Okay football head." Arnold looked at her with a suprised look. "I get how you feel. Now I'll tell you how I feel." she sat down on the couch. "To be honest. This is a lot to take in. I've always thought of you as a friend who just loves to tease me for a living but before I even saw that statue of me in the closet, I guess you can say I felt a little something for ya." she blushed. "I didn't think much of your teasing till earlier when you had me on the floor." she turned redder at the thought. "It was k-kinda hot. I didn't necessarily dislike it." she said looking away. Arnold had a dumbfounded look but then smirked and fell to his knees, only to embrace Helga from her stomach, surprising Helga. "Get o-off Arnold!" she tried pushing him away. He shook his head.

"No." she looked at him. With a are-you-serious kind of look. Arnold looked up at her. "You have an interest in me so I'm too happy to care if you beat me up to a pulp." he smiled from ear to ear. Helga couldn't help but chuckle. She put her hand on his head.

"Okay. I'll let you have this one but after your done, I really wanna get that project started." she heard Arnold laugh.

"Do you think I'm going to be able to concentrate on that with you being in front of me?" he teased, winning a blush from Helga. She managed to push him off and went on the floor to start on the project. Arnold laughed and stood up to start on the project as well. He looked at Helga. "Hey Helga." he smirked. She looked at him with a mad expression but still a blush. Arnold leaned in to her and kissed her on the forehead causing Helga to turn red from ear to ear again.

"W-what the-" she tried saying. Arnold chuckled.

"I think I've got you figured out." He smiled sincerely instead of his teasing smirk.

Author's Note

Okay this was purely for fun lol but i really hope you all enjoyed it!

Comment and let me know what you thought please! B)


End file.
